


Talk Russian To Me

by SebastianStan



Series: Stucky Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being sneaky, Bucky doesnt think so, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Steve is turned on by russian, the toast never survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from Tumblr. Steve finds it hot when Bucky speaks Russian to him, especially when they're making out so he asks him to tell him more. Bucky complies, saying all these things in his ear, things Steve thinks sounds dirty and hot. Too bad Bucky is actually spilling his heart out to Steve and asking him a rather important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Russian To Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this post I found on Tumblr: imagine steve being really turned on by bucky speaking russian and he tells bucky when they were making out one morning against the kitchen counter in stark tower (they were actually planning on making toast they swear) and bucky starts talking russian to him and he's murmuring up against steve's neck in a deep voice and his hands are roaming everywhere and pressing open mouthed kisses against him in between words.  
> and then they see natasha had been standing there silently with a coffee for god knows how long and steve is really embarassed and pushes himself off bucky with a full body blush and refuses to look up from the floor but buck is just smirking at steves embarrassment until natasha just says 'were you asking steve to marry you? here?' and that wipes the smirk off his face becuase how cuold he forget natasha speaks russian and steve is looking up now and grinning because he thought bucky was saying a load of dirty stuff but he was spilling his guts to steve in another language, which is totally cheating, and bucky's just shooting daggers at natasha

Since moving into Stark’s tower, Steve’s tried to get Bucky to spend some time with the team to get to know them, participate in bonding activities and whatnot. Bucky thinks he just wants his friends to be Bucky’s friends. Either way he’s warmed up a bit to most of them and he doesn’t complain too much when Steve gets them up at an ungodly hour to make breakfast for everyone. It’s become somewhat of a routine now every weekend Steve likes to get up early and do this, and he’s dragged Bucky along now to be a part of it.

After their morning cup of coffee, Bucky feels awake enough to trust himself to work the toaster and gets to making toast for the 6 of them (Thor’s back in Asgard doing royalty things). Steve’s rifling through the fridge for eggs and bacon behind him. Living with a group of superheroes makes for a breakfast feast fit to feed an entire football team and their rivals.

Waiting for toast to well… _toast_ is not the most exciting task at hand so Bucky tends to get bored fast sitting there and waiting. Coffee may be a good kick start for him but it tends to wear off pretty fast thanks to his metabolism, Steve knows this firsthand. In the middle of setting all the ingredients he needs onto the counter, Steve notices Bucky leaning against the counter just about ready to nod off. He takes a moment to appreciate how adorable the sight is before making his way over to snuggle up behind him. He places a few kisses along his cheek and neck, laughing when he feels Bucky perk up, _of course you’d wake up for that_ he thinks.

Bucky turns in his arms and Steve can see the tiredness still in his eyes but he leans in to kiss Steve as if he’s fully awake. The kiss is warm and slow, Steve’s arm tightens around Bucky’s middle and they press closer together. The longer they kiss the more desperate it becomes and soon their tongues are sliding slick against each other and Steve can’t help but let a little whine escape his throat.

They pull apart for air, breathing heavy into each other’s mouths and leaning their foreheads together. Steve hears Bucky let out a breathless ‘ _ебать_ …’ and he stills because he’s pretty sure that was Russian Bucky was using and _holyfuck_ was his best friend speaking another language hot. A tingle of pleasure raced down his spine and he had to kiss Bucky again, hard this time.

When he pulled back, he opened his eyes to stare right at Bucky’s lips loving how dark and red they get after they kiss. He’ll never get tired of seeing the things he can make Bucky’s body do when they touch. And now he knows something Bucky can do to his own body without even touching him.

“God, Buck. Say something else in Russian.”

He hears Bucky chuckle softly, “You like that, huh?”

Steve replies with a groan, going in for another kiss. This time he takes charge practically fucking his tongue against Bucky’s, their mouths open obscenely wide to get as close as possible. The edge of the counter begins to dig into Bucky’s back, but he barely notices it with the aggressiveness of their kissing. A hand gropes along Steve’s back, the metal one, settling on his ass and pulling their rapidly growing erections together. They both moan loudly at the delicious friction, their hips rolling against each other and they break apart their kiss with a loud smack.

Its then that Bucky begins his onslaught of Russian into Steve’s ear, his voice deep and even, turning Steve on with each syllable that passes his lips.

“ _Стив. Боже, я так сильно тебя люблю. Я всегда любил тебя … С тех пор, как мы были детьми, я всегда знал_.” They continued to grind slowly against each other, Bucky placing his lips over Steve’s jaw between speaking. Steve could only groan into his neck, loving the way the foreign words rolled off Bucky’s tongue and reverberated in his ear and down his body. He can only imagine what Bucky is saying to him, filthy things he’s going to do to him, god it just turns him on more.

“ _Я не заслуживаю тебя; Ты слишком хорош для меня. Но Я был бы дураком, если бы бросил тебя сейчас_.”

Steve pulled back, unable to resist kissing Bucky again, this time softer but no less intense. His hands reaching up to tangle in the dark tresses and his thumbs caressed along his jawline. Steve could spend hours kissing his best friend but he desperately wanted to hear him speak more Russian and reluctantly broke the kiss. He moaned back into Bucky’s neck, “Keep going.”

Bucky obliged, grinding their hips harder, “ _Fuck_ … Ты понятия не имеешь, как много значишь для меня, Стиви. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Я никогда не устану это говорить. Я люблю тебя, придурок.”

Steve pressed his hips hard against Bucky’s and groaned loudly as he suddenly came inside his boxer shorts, the warmth of his release seeping into Bucky’s own sweatpants. “Shit…Bucky…” his voice breathless and shaky after his orgasm.

Bucky let out a quiet laugh as Steve slumped against him, trapping his erection between them, but it can wait while he continues to talk softly to Steve. “Я дам тебе все, о чем ты попросишь, детка. И сейчас я хочу дать тебе это кольцо, потому что не вынесу больше жить без тебя. Я знаю, что веду себя, как полное чмо, но я обещаю, что в один прекрасный день я сделаю все правильно.”

Steve feels Bucky’s hand come up around his face, pulling him back to look him in the eyes. Bucky’s smiling at him, his eyes soft and full of love and Steve falls just a little more in love with him.

“Steve,” he says while his flesh and blood thumb trances down along his bottom lip. “ _Ты выйдешь за меня?_ ”

Steve smiles even though he doesn’t understand what Bucky is saying to him, but the way he says it makes him think it’s something meaningful like he’s saying _I love you_. He lets out a happy sigh leaning in to rest his forehead back against Bucky’s, the high of his orgasm coming down.

“I love you, Buck.”

Steve makes to continue what they started, feeling Bucky still hard against his thigh, when the quietness of the kitchen is broken by someone clearing their throat. Both of their eyes snap open to look at Natasha, who’s standing at the edge of the kitchen still in her own pajamas and pointedly looking at Bucky.

Quickly Steve steps away and casts his eyes anywhere but the two of them while a dark blush makes its way across his cheeks. Bucky continues to recline against the counter, unashamed of the bulge his erection created inside his sweatpants. “I highly doubt this is the first time you’ve walked in on someone making out in this kitchen. No need to be so polite, I don’t mind.” He smirked over at Natasha while she made her way to the coffee machine.

“I mind….” Steve spoke giving Bucky a look, his blush still prominent.

“Please,” Natasha said with amusement. “Living with a bunch a guys, you tend to see a lot of stuff you don’t want to. First time I walked in on someone proposing though.” She smirked right back at Bucky while she poured herself a cup of coffee. “Really, of all places, you do it here in Stark’s Tower?”

And suddenly then smirk on Bucky’s face vanishes because right, _he’s not the only one who can speak Russian in this tower_ , how could he forget she could just walk in on them and hear exactly what he was saying to Steve, _Fuck_. Next to him Steve had gone completely still after realizing what Natasha had just said. Bucky had proposed to him, in Russian, Bucky was asking him to marry him when Steve thought he had been saying all these dirty things he was going to do to him later. Somehow, knowing now that Bucky had been pouring his heart out to him, just made him speaking another language that much hotter to Steve.

Natasha just raised her eyebrow at them but Steve ignored her and was now grinning over at Bucky (who was now glaring at Natasha), the high coming back to him in the form of happiness.

“Were you really asking me to marry you, Bucky?”

And now it was Bucky who was embarrassed and refusing to look him in the eye. He abandoned his glare towards Natasha, turning back to Steve with uncharacteristic nervousness on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out heavy sigh, _it’s now or never_ he thought.

“Well….I was hoping to do it properly, you know. With a fancy dinner, a ring, and all that shit. I didn’t exactly plan on you finding out about it now.”

Steve moved closer, placing his hands over Bucky’s biceps and once again his forehead against Bucky’s. He stared right at his eyes until the others were looking right back into his. He smiles at his best friend, the pair of them forgetting Natasha, who left them alone for some privacy, too lost in each other’s gaze.

“Ask me again. Right now.” Steve says.

Bucky continues to stare, almost unbelieving. This is really happening and Steve, Steve is completely fine with it, almost ecstatic at finding out his best friend just proposed to him in other language. He had a whole plan set up, well, somewhat of a plan (he didn’t even have a ring for _christsakes_ ) for when he really was going to propose, but the look on Steve’s face that he was giving him right now told him he didn’t need all that for Steve to know he loved him. Steve knew when they woke up next to each other every morning and when they kissed each other goodnight, and Bucky knew by the way Steve looked at him, the same look he had right now. Bucky knew.

“You at least gonna let me get down on one knee, punk?”

“Nope.” Steve said with a smile still on his face. _That jerk_. Bucky laughed, uncrossing his arms to wrap them around Steve’s waist and pulling him close. He gave him a quick kiss before look back up into those bright blue eyes.

“Will you marry me, Steve?”

“’Til the end of the line, Buck”

Neither of them seemed to care that the toast had gone completely black by the time they remembered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if anything is off, I used Google translate for all the Russian....
> 
> ебать (yebat')-- Fuck
> 
> Стив. Боже, я так сильно тебя люблю. Я всегда любил тебя (Stiv. Bozhe, ya tak sil'no tebya lyublyu. YA vsegda lyubil tebya)-- Steve . God, I love you so much. I have always loved you
> 
> С тех пор, как мы были детьми, я всегда знал (S tekh por my byli det'mi , ya vsegda znal)-- Ever since we were kids, I always knew.
> 
> Я не заслуживаю тебя; Ты слишком хорош для меня. Но Я был бы дураком, если бы бросил тебя сейчас (YA ne zasluzhivayu tebya ; Ty slishkom khorosh dlya menya . No ya by durak , yesli ya dal vam seychas)-- I don’t deserve you; you’re far too good for me. But I’d be a damn fool if I gave you up now.
> 
> Ты понятия не имеешь, как много значишь для меня, Стиви. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Я никогда не устану это говорить. Я люблю тебя, придурок (Vy ponyatiya ne imeyete, kak mnogo ty dlya menya, Stivi . YA lyublyu tebya bol'she, chem chto-libo ; YA nikogda ne budu ustayut govorit' yego. YA lyublyu tebya , pank) --You have no idea how much you mean to me, Stevie. I love you more than anything; I’ll never get tired of saying it. I love you, punk.
> 
> Я дам тебе все, о чем ты попросишь, детка. И сейчас я хочу дать тебе это кольцо, потому что не вынесу больше жить без тебя. Я знаю, что веду себя, как полное чмо, но я обещаю, что в один прекрасный день я сделаю все правильно (YA khotel by dat' vam vse, chto vy khoteli poprosit' , detka . I pryamo seychas ya deystvitel'no khotel bylo kol'tso , chtoby dat' vam, potomu chto ya ne nesu mozhet zhit' bez tebya. YA znayu, chto vedu sebya chmo proshu vas , kak eto, no ya obeshchayu, v odin prekrasnyy den' ya poproshu vas pravil'no)-- I’d give you anything you’d ask for, baby. And right now I really wish I had a ring to give you because I can’t bear to live without you anymore. I know I’m being a schmuck asking you like this, but I promise one day I'll ask you properly.
> 
> Ты выйдешь за меня? (Ty vyydesh' za menya?) --Will you marry me?


End file.
